Related art docking systems for playing (or reproducing) music or images of personal portable devices such as smartphones, or the like, using an external speaker, or the like, are operated by physically connecting the portable devices to a docking center and manipulating a user interface (UI) of the docking center.
Here, for the docking connection, the portable devices should be physically connected, causing users to be limited in using the systems, and due to the limited environment of the physical connection, user application coverage is extremely limited to music play or speaker phones.